When a camera is not held still during video capture, hand shake and other motion-related artifacts can make the resulting video look jumpy and difficult to watch. Camera shake can sometimes be eliminated by using a tripod or other device that holds the camera still while video is captured. Often, however, it is not desirable or even practical to use these devices. The increasing popularity of smaller handheld video capture devices, such as mobile phones, has made the problem worse.
One approach for addressing camera shake is to apply a stabilization technique to video after it is captured. However, new forms of cameras introduce new technological challenges. Examples discussed herein provide technological solutions to these new challenges.